


Bath Time

by KidDynamite090



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Female Apprentice, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidDynamite090/pseuds/KidDynamite090
Summary: If Julian and the apprentice had sex when given the chance to bathe at the Masquerade. Story has an unnamed, female apprentice and focuses mostly on Julian.





	Bath Time

“Ahh, now this is the life, isn’t it?” 

Vesuvia looked so far away through the large, open windows. The sky outside was colored shades of orange and pink by the setting summer sun. The bathwater, colored a milky purple from by Nevivonan salts, was the perfect temperature. Roses and other fragrant flowers floated freely, swirling the color. It was all so ethereal. And to the two individuals soaking in the bath, it might as well have been another world. At that precise point in time, despite everything happening outside the marble walls of where they soaked, there was only themselves in a time separate from the rest. Julian ran his wet hands through his hair and looked longingly at the apprentice. The two sat next to each other across from the windows. The bath was built like a pool, with sitting ledges around the perimeter while the water was deeper in the center. 

“You deserve a break from this.” “We deserve a break. I’m not the only one running around figuring this out.” 

His face flushed. “Y-yes, of course. You’re right. This… is certainly a treat,” he regained his composure and smiled slyly, “Especially with someone as lovely as you beside me.” The apprentice chuckled and tried to hide her blush. Taking this as an invitation, Julian gestured for the apprentice to turn her back to him and whispered in her ear, “Do you mind if I…”,his voice trailed off as he slipped his hand inside of her robe and began to massage her shoulders. The robes were of such a fine material that the apprentice almost forgot she was wearing anything. It seemed like the garment was designed to be worn in the water. His palms pressed into her skin eliciting a deep, relaxed sign. Taking that as encouragement, Julian cupped his hands underneath the water and let the warm water fall from his hands down the apprentice’s upper back. 

“Where did you learn to give massages so well?” the apprentice asked. “On one of my travels,” he said as he continued to press and rub, “It’s very therapeutic. There’s an island off the coast of Prakra- I can’t recall the name- that use massage medicinally.” Another deep inhale, and slow exhale, “Sounds marvelous.” 

When Julian finished his massage the apprentice turned towards him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He moaned her name and pulled her close to continue. Each kiss was hungrier than the last and it wasn’t long before they were pressed together as close as could be. One of his hands held her lower back under the water while the other held her cheek. Long fingers spread over her skin almost like a net, never letting her go. “You know,” he purred during the break between kisses, “In the library I mentioned that, if we had the time, there were things I would do…”. 

The apprentice feigned ignorance after stealing another kiss, “What things are those?” 

Julian removed the hand he had on the apprentice’s back and ran his fingers through her hair. He looked deeply into her eyes so she could see how intense his longing was. Julian bit his lip and then said amorously, “Be as close to you as two people could possibly be.” 

“I want to do everything with you,” the apprentice replied. 

“Oh, my dear,” he could hardly contain his excitement and seemed at a loss for words. 

The apprentice pulled back from him and sat so she was facing the center of the bath. The patterns made by the colors were pushed away as Julian came closer and put a hand on her thigh. He gently rubbed the area, never getting too close to the area between her legs. Carefully, he undid the center clasp that kept the apprentice’s robe shut. Once the clasp was undone, her breasts poked free as the fabric naturally fell to her sides. “Are you going to take care of me?” the apprentice asked as she felt herself get hot between her legs 

“All damn night if I can.” 

The moment he finished that sentence he took a deep breath and went under the water. The apprentice wasn’t sure what he was doing until she felt him pull her closer to the ledges edge and licked her pussy. The apprentice exclaimed in surprise- and pleasure- as his tongue ran between her lips and over her clit. When his tongue was on the sensitive nub he flicked it faster. Instinctively the apprentice opened her legs up and put her feet on the ledge, giving Julian more space. His tongue combined with the warmth of the water made for a sensation the apprentice had never felt before. The only thing that stopped Julian from continuing was his need to breathe. He eventually rose from the water and took a huge breath in. From his heavy breathing it was clear that he had been down there to his absolute limit. 

“T-that was… ah-amazing,” the apprentice moaned. Julian smiled with the devil in his eye and got down low so he was almost completely submerged. “Good, because I’m not done.” 

He was gone under and before the apprentice could brace herself she could feel her clit being tongued. She made no attempt to stifle her moaning as Julian proved his oral skills. The apprentice hoped he could hear her moaning his name. The next time he came up for air he kissed the apprentice and continued to play with her pussy with his fingers. He wagged his finger against the engorged flesh and pulses of pleasure shot through the apprentice’s body. Not having his head between her legs, the apprentice now wrapped her legs around Julian so he was supporting himself with his free hand gripping the edge of the bath. The apprentice looked into his eyes and saw the determination he had to pleasure her. He was certainly enjoying it, she could see it in his eyes and could feel his hard dick against her, but it was more than just carnality. 

“Julian,” the apprentice said breathlessly, “I need you inside of me now.” 

Without missing a beat Julian pulled the apprentice out of the water and laid her down on the baths edge. Towering over her, the apprentice opened her robe completely so Julian could take in the sight. He lovingly ran a hand from her neck, down over her breast, over her stomach ending between her legs. From the apprentice's reach Julian was just close enough for her to pull at and undo his robe, exposing his erection for her to see. At that point he did away with the robe completely, standing nude as a feast for the eyes. 

“Are you ready?” he asked as he lowered himself into position, kneeling on the submerged ledge with his cock right at the apprentice’s cunt. “I can’t wait any longer." 

He rubbed the tip of his dick against her wet lips before slowly sliding himself inside. The warmth and the squeeze instantly made Julian feel like he was on fire. The deeper he pushed the more intense he felt. A similar feeling came over the apprentice as she felt herself penetrated deeper by the inch. Slowly, Julian began to properly thrust in long, even motions. 

The apprentice moaned, “Mmhmm- faster, Julian.” 

Obediently he obliged. He pulled himself back a bit to allow for his strokes to get faster. He was pushing so much he could feel himself getting bruises on his legs where he was hitting against the baths edge. But that didn’t matter. All that mattered was how sexy the apprentice looked with her legs spread wide open to take his cock. Not wanting to disappoint, he began to rub the apprentice’s clit as he fucked her. Her moaning got even louder and he could feel her clench and tighten. It was so much more than he could have imagined. 

After some time Julian heard the apprentice ask him, “I want to try something new.” “Oh course! Absolutely anything for you.” The apprentice licked her lips and murmured, “I want to suck you off.” The expression on Julian’s face betrayed his approval of the idea. “How-”. “Come up here. With me.” For a moment Julian considered the logistics of the request and asked, “Are you sure? It won’t be too much?” “Just come here.” 

Julian did as he was told. He crawled up over the apprentice until his cock was at mouth level. Taking as much care as he could he lowered himself just enough so he wasn’t crushing her, but that she could take him in her mouth. She began to suck what length she could and played with his balls to make up for what she couldn’t. For Julian it felt almost as good as being inside her pussy. His breathing was hard and it was getting more difficult for him to focus on his precarious position. He eventually had to pull himself out from the apprentice’s mouth and make his way back to the bath. 

“My apologies, my dear,” he said as he caught his breath, “But I’m afraid I didn’t know how much longer I’d be able to hold up. Perhaps we can go back to how this began?” 

The apprentice smiled and spread her pussy lips open as a warm welcome; a welcome that was eagerly accepted. He wasn’t quite as gentle with this entry, pushing himself as far as he could go and starting the thrusting up again- this time a bit harder. The moaning started and there were no more words as the two continued to fuck on the marble. If Julian could he’d continue like that forever, but there did come a point where he felt a familiar feeling creeping up. 

“I’m afraid this is going to end soon,” Julian said, slowing his pace.  
The apprentice nodded, “Then let’s end this right.”

Julian inhaled deeply and lowered himself so he was closer to her. He quickened his pace and rammed her as hard as he could. She was practically screaming with delight. It didn’t take too long for Julian’s warning to become reality. He felt his muscles tense and his load shot deep inside his lover. Once the spasm was finished he pulled himself out, pulling some mixed fluids with him. Never wanting the apprentice to be unsatisfied and without a second thought, he began to rub her clit and play with her pussy. With the new stimulation to her swollen clit plus how arousing it was for him to fill her up, it didn’t take long for the apprentice to climax and join him in the post-orgasm haze. 

Once they were both solidly finished Julian laid down next to the apprentice and kissed her forehead. “That was spectacular," she said, breathing heavy and staring at the sky. Julian nodded. “I can’t imagine anything better.” Julian played with the apprentice’s hair while she rested her head on his chest. They knew that the time in their own world was limited and they would soon need to rejoin the world outside their pleasure. Tangled in each other, they savored the time before needing to get

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and needed to bang it out. Maybe one day I'll bulk it out.


End file.
